Despicably Fluffy: Late Night Calls
by GAM3R G1RL 13
Summary: A short one-shot about Lucy and how she deals with the additional effects of being a girlfriend to an ex-villain and father of three. Especially, when his oldest is at "that" age, and she has to face something she never thought she would have too. (Summery sucks, hopefully story doesn't)


**Despicably Fluffy**

**Late Night Calls**

_A Despicable Me 2 fanfiction. All characters herein are copyright to Illumination Entertainment and Universal Studios. Only the idea for the story is mine so please do not sue me._

**Timeline of Story: Probably about 8 or 9 months into Gru and Lucy's relationship. It's before they get engaged (like right before). I think there were still 'dates' after they got engaged, but it's not long after this that Gru asks her to marry him. (Officially)**

**I'm trying not to copy anyone so if I have in some way please do not be upset with me. There are so many good Grucy stories out there and I wanted to try my hand at one. I know that this particular issue has been talked about before but I wanted to put my spin on it.**

**Thank you,**

* * *

"**ME-MAW, ME-MAW, ME-MAW, ME-MAW!"** A small cell phone blared in the darkness of the room.

A long lanky arm reached out from under the comfort of the nice soft bed to grab the offending machine to turn it off! Unfortunately, the owner of said arm was still blissfully half-asleep and could not gage the distance from the bed to the place on the nightstand where the phone rested.

Attempting to reach further resulted in the agent known as Lucy Wilde to ungracefully fall out of bed and face plant on her hardwood floor. The fall was enough to jerk her awake enough to find the phone and glare daggers at it.

"I swear if that's Ramsbottom, I'm going to kill him…" Lucy groaned angrily.

Her gazed turned to confusion as she read the caller id on the home screen.

"Why on earth would Gru be calling me at…" she looked at the time on the phone. It read 2:01 am.

"...2 o'clock in the morning?" she wondered to herself.

Suddenly, the phone began ringing again and she quickly answered it, still a little puzzled,

"Gru?"

"Lucy? Oh, thank heaven!" Gru sounded tired but frantic on the other end of the line.

"Gru, honey, it's 2 in the morning. I know you said you'd miss me, but we've only been apart like, 4 hours." Lucy tried to joke, but her half tired state prevented the full humor from coming through.

"Listen Lucy, you know I wouldn't call you so late if it wasn't important."

"What? Do you need to borrow some sugar?" Lucy teased, now a little more awake.

Gru sighed heavily and Lucy could just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No. Look, I need you." He groaned.

Lucy felt her face flush at his statement, although she was pretty sure he hadn't meant it the way she actually took it.

"You _need_ me? Like, right now? You know, Gru, normally that's something said in a romantic moment, not over a phone and in the middle of the night…well, sometimes the middle of the night…" Lucy rambled.

"What?! No! That's not what I…I meant that I need you here, right now! I need your help with something." Gru stammered trying to regain control of the situation.

"In the middle of the night?" Lucy looked at her phone befuddled.

"Yes…with Margo." Gru whispered quietly.

Immediately, Lucy went to full serious mode. When it came to Gru's girls, she would turn the world upside down to help and protect them. Quickly her mood changed to one of panic.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Does she need a hospital? Do I need to make a boy mysteriously disappear?" Lucy rambled on until Gru stopped her.

"No, Lucy…**Lucy**…**LUCY**!" Gru yelled and snapped her out of her rant.

Lucy stopped and listened,

"Margo is alright, I think. But, I'd really appreciate if you'd come over here."

"Gru, what's wrong with Margo?"

Lucy heard him sigh heavily again over the phone,

" I think that Margo has…started…." He didn't finish the sentence and Lucy could tell he was uncomfortable. Unfortunately, this only confused Lucy more.

"Started? Started what?" Lucy asked puzzled.

She could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh and assumed that Gru had face-palmed himself. He groaned again,

"You know, she started…" he tried to hint but the silence on the other end told him Lucy still didn't get it.

"She started her…female…things…" Gru muttered utterly embarrassed.

Finally_,_ it dawned on Lucy what he meant. She face-palmed herself for not getting his meaning right away.

"Wow, okay, I get it now! '_Started', _got it. You know, in my defense, it is 2:15 in the morning, Gru."

"So…what do you need me to do?" Lucy asked him after she cleared her throat.

"Well…uh… if you could come over and maybe talke to her and…explain what is going on with her…and stuff…" Gru stuttered sounding even more embarrassed.

Lucy smiled softly at his stuttering. She knew this must be hard for him.

"Alright, give me about 20 minutes or so and I'll be there." Lucy said calmly.

"20 minutes?" Gru asked puzzled. Lucy's apartment wasn't that far away from his house.

"Well, I'm going to stop at Walgreen's before I get over there. I'm pretty sure you don't have any feminine products at home." Lucy snorted.

"You're right." Gru groaned again.

"Okay, so give me a bit and I'll be there, okay? Where is she, by the way? "

Gru chuckled lightly, but it was humorless,

"She's actually locked herself in the bathroom…and she won't talk to me, or her sister's. I…I think she may be crying…" Gru sounded worried and heartbroken.

"Oh, the poor thing! She's probably scared to death! Just tell her it's all going to be okay. I'll be there shortly."

"Alright Lucy. See you in a bit…and thank you…" Gru whispered.

Lucy didn't say anything else as she hung up the phone. She eyed her handiwork in the mirror. As Gru had explained Margo's situation, Lucy had busied herself with getting dressed and ready. The second that they had hung up, Lucy was able to grab her purse and coat and walk right out of the door.

"Thank God for 24 hour Walgreen's." Lucy muttered as she walked out to her car from the store. She supposed she could have just brought some of this stuff from home, but since Margo would need it now, fairly regularly, she just got it for her. She also decided to help Gru out and save his embarrassment of having to get this stuff later.

As Lucy drove to Gru's house, she thought about how she would approach Margo and the subject. It wasn't like she was her mother or anything, so she didn't know if Margo would even allow her to help her during this.

Technically, Gru was their father so he _should_ be the one to have this discussion with her, but since he was a guy, it would probably make it even more awkward for both daughter and father. There was a lot more to this than anything a medical book or the like could explain. Lucy just hoped she could do this without sounding stupid, or getting really embarrassed. Margo wasn't **her** daughter.

'Yet.' A little voice inside Lucy's head piped up.

Lucy shook her head at the thought as she finally arrived in front of Gru's house.

Lucy walked up to the door, careful to avoid all the toys and such everywhere on the front lawn.

'No need in waking the neighbors at 2:30 in the morning.' Lucy thought to herself.

She knocked quietly on the door hoping to be heard from inside but not to disturb anyone who might be asleep. Edith was the one who answered the door. Her pink beaning was almost glowing in the moonlight. She beamed up at Lucy when she saw who it was.

"Boy am I glad you're here! Everyone in the house has gone nuts!" Edith exclaimed.

Lucy raised a brow at her and stepped through the threshold. She removed her coat and hung it by the door.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Lucy asked her.

"Well..." Edith rolled her eyes to the side and started to count off the events of the early morning in full detail, tapping her fingers as she went.

"First, Margo wakes us all up screaming about 45 minutes ago. She ran out of the room crying and locked herself in the bathroom! Her scream woke Agnes and scared her, so she started crying. Dad starts flipping out cause there's blood in Margo's bed, which I think is pretty cool and gross at the same time. Dave and Kevin then tried to get Agnes to calm down, but failed. Then dad tried to get Margo to talk to him but she just yelled through the door. Then dad called you. After he got off the phone with you, he took Agnes and tried to get her to go back to sleep. And then you showed up and I answered the door!"

Lucy gave her a wry smile,

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Lucy joked.

"I know right?! These people are crazy!" Edith answered.

"Yeah, look whose talking, ninja girl." Lucy smiled at her again and Edith rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Come on, I think dad is still in the living room."

Lucy followed Edith to the living room and almost melted at the sight she saw there. Gru was laying on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and little Agnes was laying on his chest, sound asleep.

"Aww, they look so sweet! I don't want to disturb them." Lucy told Edith quietly.

"It's alright Lucy. I'm still awake, I just wanted to make sure I could get this one back to sleep." Gru whispered quietly.

He swung his legs over to the side and with practiced balance that must have come from learning to be a father, Gru stood and carefully carried Agnes back to bed.

Lucy and Edith followed behind quietly.

Lucy noticed that Gru had already stripped Margo's bed, probably so Agnes wouldn't worry and so that Edith wouldn't ask questions. Well, more question's anyway.

Gru placed his youngest in her bed and softly kissed her forehead. He glanced over his shoulder at Edith and Lucy beckoned with his head to come over. Lucy was confused but started to stepped into the room, but Edith threw up her arms in defeat and groaned.

"Argh! Do I have to go back to bed, now?!"

Gru made a shushing motion with his hand.

"SHH! Yes, you do. All little girls need there sleep."

Edith looked up at Lucy for help, but she only shrugged,

"He's right kiddo, everyone needs sleep," then Lucy kneeled down to Edith's height and ruffled her beaning hat with her hand, "Even great ninja warriors." she said with a wink.

Edith pursed her lips in a half pout, but didn't argue.

"Alright..." she sounded more tired then defeated at that point. Edith crawled into bed and covered her eyes with her cap,

"But just so you know, I'm doing this cause I was told not cause," she paused to give a wide yawn, "I'm sleepy..."

"Oh , of course not kitten."Gru glanced over at Lucy and gave her a wink.

As soon as Edith's head hit the pillow, she was out.

"Well, that was easier then expected." Gru sighed in relief as he shut the girls bedroom door. Lucy just watched him with a loving smile.

"It's really amazing what you do, you know that right?" Lucy told him softly, gently touching his arm.

Gru rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"Ah, I don't know about that. Just gotta take care of my girls."

"Speaking of which, where is our patient, Dr. Gru?"

Gru gave her a dry smirk and walked her down the hall to the main bathroom that the girls used. Without a word, he gestured to the door.

Lucy stepped up to the door and knocked softly.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Margo harshly from the other side of the door.

"She's all yours Nurse Wilde." Gru whispered quietly before walking back down the hall. Lucy gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh, I call you a doctor and all I get is nurse?" Lucy teased quietly back.

She knocked again and gripped the bag of items tighter in her other hand.

"I said, Go away, dad!" Margo sounded like she was crying.

"Wrong gender sweetie." Lucy called back through the door.

"Lucy?" This time she sounded confused.

"Nope, it's me, grandma. I asked your father to created an age ray and take away some years so we could have some girl time." Lucy tried to do her best impersonation of Gru's mother.

Suddenly, there was a soft click and the door opened slightly. Margo opened the door some more and stared at Lucy incredulously.

"You really need to work on the accent thing, Lucy."

"Hey it got you to open up didn't it?" Lucy shrugged.

"So can I come in there? I have some things you might need...and want." Lucy said holding up the bag of feminine products.

Margo blushed but nodded. As soon as Lucy was inside the door Margo shut it again and locked it.

"What's with the paranoid routine, sweetie?" Lucy asked confused.

"I don't want to see my dad right now."

"Why?"

" 'Cause", she looked off to the side, "It's embarrassing!"

"Look it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Every girl has to go through this in their life. It's part of how we were made. We have wonky plumbing! And somebody out there has a twisted sense of humor." Lucy motioned to her own middle when she spoke.

Margo's tear stained cheeks, turned up into a smile,

"You're so weird, Lucy."

"Thank goodness for that. I wouldn't have lasted this long with your family if I wasn't .

That really got Margo giggling. With Margo in better spirits, she may be open to talking to Lucy. Lucy walked over to the sink and proceeded to empty the contents of the bag onto the counter. Margo looked at each item curiously.

"What's all this for?"

"You, and your little monthly visitor."

Margo blushed again,

"Do we really have to talk about this?"

Lucy looked down at the girl and pondered her question.

"Well, how about this? I ask you what you know about what is going on and you tell me all about it. Then I'll try to fill in the blanks, or clear up any confusion you might have. Does that sound fair?"

Margo pursed her lips in thought,

"This feels like you're trying to be sneaky, to me."

"Uh, I am a super secret agent and master spy, Miss Margo. Of course I'm going to try to be sneaky."

Margo rolled her eyes but nodded her head,

"Okay, I guess that's fair. But, I have one question first."

"What's that, sweetie?" Lucy asked her.

"Uh...is there a way to stop my stomach from hurting?" Margo looked away as she bent over to hold her stomach.

Lucy smiled softly down at her and reached for the bottle of pills she had pulled out of the bag,

"Okay period maintenance number one: Always have Midol and/or Alieve* handy..."

About a half an hour later, Margo and Lucy walked out of the bathroom. Gru was sitting in the living room watching old _I Love Lucy _re-runs on the television, when both of them stepped into the door way. Gru raised a brow at his daughter and his girlfriend.

"Is everything, okay?" he asked cautiously.

Lucy nodded,

"Oh, everything is fine now. Margo just has something she wanted to say to you."

Margo cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Lucy looked at her curiously and Gru just looked lost. Suddenly, Margo shot forward and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck, hugging him tight. After getting over the shock, he wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug.

"I love you dad. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was just scared." Margo said softly.

"Oh Margo. It's alright. I wasn't mad, I was just worried about you is all." he tapped her nose with his index finger.

"I know..." Margo looked over at Lucy and smiled at her,

"Lucy helped me. I promise I won't do that again."

"I don't care if you have to cry a river Margo. You're my little girl and I'll do what ever I can to help, and to be there for you."

"Not so little anymore, now, Gru." Lucy reminded him.

He nodded as he looked back down at his eldest girl.

"You're right Lucy, my girl is growing up. I can't change it, nor am I happy about it, but it has to happen."

"I'll still love you dad, no matter how big and old I get." Margo said giving her dad another hug.

Lucy just smiled lovingly at the scene and sighed happily.

"You might want to get that in writing, Gru. You know, so you can use that against her when she's 17 and thinks she knows everything and mom and dad are too old to be 'cool' and right."

Gru and Margo both chuckled,

"Eh, maybe you're right Lucy."

A comfortable silence filled the room and Lucy watched father and daughter share another hug. Gru stood up, Margo still in his arms.

"Alright, time for bed...again." Gru stated walking Margo down the hall.

"Daaaddd! I can walk myself." Margo giggled.

"I know, but soon you'll be too 'old' and 'cool' for me to do this so let me enjoy it now." Gru argued playfully.

Lucy followed them down the hall but stopped in the doorway of the girls room. She watched Gru tuck Margo in and give her a goodnight kiss. Or maybe it was a good morning kiss, as it was already close to 4 am. After he stood back up, he motioned for Lucy to come over. Lucy tilted her head to the side, but walked over quietly, trying not to wake the other sleeping girls.

"Now Margo wants to tell you something." Gru whispered to her and stepped to the doorway himself. Lucy watched him curiously, but then bent down to Margo's level on the bed.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

Margo sat up and looked at her closely. She had already removed her glasses so Lucy assumed she moved closer to see her better.

Quietly Margo whispered,

"It probably doesn't mean much from me, but..." Margo threw her arms around Lucy's neck tightly.

"thank you so much! You are the greatest 'sorta' mom ever. I really love you for taking care of us and helping out dad. He really needs it every now and again."

Lucy felt her heart melt at Margo's words. She had to fight her own tears from forming. Lucy felt a lump in the back of her throat, it made it hard for her to talk. But ever so quietly she whispered back to Margo,

"I...I love you too, Margo. And you know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you girls."

And she did! She loved all of the girls, but she didn't know how they felt about her. At least now she knew where she stood with Margo. She cleared her throat and gently pulled away from the tight embrace.

"Now you have sweet dreams, and try not to wake your sisters up in the middle of the night again." Lucy said with a wink.

Margo smiled up at her,

"Okay. I promise."  
Lucy gave her kiss on her forehead as well, and then turned to walk back out the door where Gru stood. Right before Gru closed the door both he and Lucy heard a very light,

"Goodnight dad...mom." followed by silence.

Gu sent Lucy an apologetic look. He was shocked to see her eyes fill with tears.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Gru asked concerned.

Lucy nodded but quickly excused herself back down the hall. She needed to get out of here and get home. Too many emotions swirled in her head and her heart and she really needed to get home before neighbors started to wake up.

As she reached the front door, and moved to grab her coat, Gru stepped up and grabbed her arm quickly, surprising her.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Margo didn't upset you did she?" Gru asked semi-frantically.

"I apologize if she upset you. I know we haven't ever talked about or discussed..." Gru trailed off but Lucy knew what he was talking about.

Lucy shook her head,

"No Gru, Margo didn't upset me. Not really, anyway."

"Lucy..." he gently pulled her into his arms and held onto her hips tightly, afraid she run off again.

"Please, tell me what;s wrong?" Gru asked softly brushing a stray hair back from her face.

Lucy gave him a small, weak smile.

"I'm not sure what is wrong with me Gru. It's just, lately. I've found myself growing more attached to the girls and falling even more in love with them," she paused a moment to look into his eyes, "and the more I see how you are with the girls, I fall more in love with you too."

Gru smiled softly.

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

Lucy chuckled lightly,

"Yeah, it's a great thing, actually."

Lucy and Gru started to walk back down the hall to the living room. Lucy paused a moment to look down the hall at the girls door.

"Lucy?" Gru asked cautiously as held her hand, making stay.

Lucy turned around and faced Gru,

"I think I know what is, Gru."

"What, what is?"Gru was a little lost now.

"What feels different. Or why I feel different, I guess." Lucy answered quietly.

"Then what is it?" Gru asked her.

"Well, even with everything, I've done for and with the girls before, " she paused a moment and quieted, "tonight was the first time I felt like I was a real mom." Lucy looked away from him and back down the hall to the girls room.

"Their mom." she added in a whisper, but he heard it.

A look of pure joy and love came over Gru's face. With warning, he took her face in his hands and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. It startled Lucy at first, but she quickly fell into rhythm with him. Gru deepened the kiss and Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, the need for air became to great and they two parted slightly. Just enough to breathe. Gru placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you." he whispered to her.

"I know." Lucy teased breathlessly,

"I love you, too."

He kissed her again, this time chastely.

"Stay with me." he begged.

Lucy blanched. It was enough of a shock that it pulled her out of her passion clouded state.

"What? Now? You mean like..." she blushed, "for the night?"

Gru shook his head and he reached up to stroke her cheek, lovingly.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he breathed deep taking in all of her.

"No..." he leaned forward. So close, his lips almost touched hers,

"Forever."

With that, Gru closed the distance between them.

Needless to say, Lucy never made it back to her apartment that morning.

* * *

To anyone who reads my Brave story and also reads this, please, Please, PLEASE!

I have not abandoned_ The Ties That Bind_. I've been in some seriously stressful situations the last six months at work and I haven't been able to focus on actually typing the next chapters for it. The only reason I was able to do this was because it's short...and fluffy. It gets depressing working on _Ties_ sometimes. I mean, I know the ending so it's not so bad, but still.

To everyone else: I hope you enjoyed my completely random Grucy story. That couple is too cute and i couldn't help but try my hand at it.

Goodnight everyone

Gam3 0n!


End file.
